Dieu Ou machinations et autres stupidités
by Marici
Summary: Brad, toujours avide de pouvoir, vole l'eau de la fontaine de jouvence sur une planète étrange, qui est en fait la réserve du Paradis terrestre. Dieu, en colère, est bien décidé à le lui faire payer… En 2 parties. NON TERMINÉE.


**Titre :** Dieu (Ou machinations et autres stupidités)

**Auteure :** Marie-Ève M.

**Date d'écriture :** décembre 2007 - janvier 2008

**Résumé :** Brad, toujours avide de pouvoir, vole l'eau de la fontaine de jouvence sur une planète étrange, qui est en fait la réserve du Paradis terrestre. Dieu, en colère, est bien décidé à le lui faire payer… NON TERMINÉE, en 2 parties.

**Notes : **- Posté hors-concours d'un défi… un jour j'écrirai la suite, parce que j'ai perdu mon brouillon… j'ai des idées, mais la motivation et le temps manque!

- Le défi constituait à écrire l'épisode ''Dieu'' qui n'avait jamais été diffusé à cause du contenu qui aurait pu être délicat… Les personnages auraient vu Dieu différemment (par exemple comme Bob est croyant, il l'aurait vu barbu, Flavien l'aurait vu en E.T., etc.)

- Je suis pas encore très bonne en écriture de ''scénario'' (c'est pas totalement la façon d'en écrire un), mais il me semblait que c'était mieux comme ça.

- Situé entre Le Yiable et Hamlet (au fromage).

- Language assez Québécois, je préviens ^^

* * *

><p><strong>PARTIE 1<strong>

[Le Romano Fafard est en orbite autour d'une planète avec des océans et des continents, avec beaucoup de nuages, semblable à la Terre.]

**oOoOoOoOo**

[Salle de commandement, le matin. Le capitaine est assis dans son fauteuil, sirotant un café et Bob est au travail, mais Flavien n'est pas là. Brad, ayant toujours ses galons de second-officier, entre rapidement, une feuille de papier à la main.]

Brad : Le rapport de sonde est arrivé, capitaine !

Capitaine (En pivotant sur sa chaise) : Ah, bien ! Et puis, que disent les résultats ?

Brad : Faussés…

Capitaine (Ne comprenant pas) : Comment ça faussés ? C'est un rapport final, non ?

Brad : C'est ai un, pourtant. On dirait que la sonde a mal analysé ce qu'elle a exploré ou elle a pogné le mal de l'air. Premièrement, elle n'a pas pu déterminer les informations de base sur la planète.

Deuxièmement, elle a décelé une population moyenne de 3 milliards d'habitants quand elle semble déserte. Troisièmement, elle dit qu'une bizarre zone, comme un nuage géant, forme l'atmosphère de la planète….

Capitaine : Étrange, en effet… On vérifia demain sur place tout à l'heure…

Brad (apeuré, jetant le rapport de sonde par terre) : HAAAANN ! Vous y pensez pas ! On sait même pas son nom pis c'est quoi sa pointure de souliers ! Han ! Et d'un coup que elle est peuplée de monstres ou de fonctionnaires ! Han !

Capitaine : Allons, Brad, ne dites pas n'importe quoi… (D'une drôle de voix) Tout le monde sait que les fonctionnaires ça se promène pas en liberté. C'est des bêtes dodotionnelles.

Bob (Se tournant vers les deux, disant une remarque désobligeante) : Moi j'trouve que ça serait le fun !

[Brad fait mine de trouver ça drôle avec sarcasme, s'avance vers le pilote, brandissant faiblement le poing]

Brad : Vous, l'ogre empiffreur de 160 kilos, je vous conseille de la fermer !

Bob (Indigné, se levant d'un bond) : Eille, chu même pas gros, le bonhomme allumette !

Capitaine : Les gars, ça suffit !

Bob (le niaisant) : Les fonctionnaires vont vous achevez à coups de papiers et nous, on serait débarrassé de vous !

Brad : On devrait vous lâchez lousse dans une convention des accros anonymes sur les tupperwaves ! Elle pourraient vous ranger hermétiquement en petits morceaux dans un frigo !

Bob : Je vais vous mettre dedans épluché !

Capitaine : Les gars !

[Il essaye d'avoir le calme en faisant de toutes de gestes comme imiter un sifflet ou brandir les mains en l'air, mais sans succès parce-que la bataille a déjà commencée. Bob frappe Brad en plein ventre. Celui-ci, un peu étourdi par le coup qu'il a encaissé, lui tordre le bras. Le capitaine abandonne, il n'essaye plus de les raisonner, boit une gorgée de café, puis regarde le spectacle activement en donnant des coups de poings dans le vide en encourageant Bob.]

Capitaine (Sous les sons de bataille qui se continuent, les deux tombant même par terre en se couvrant de coups) : Arrache-y la face ! Arrache-y la face !

[Mais à ce moment, les trois sont interrompu par le bruit de la porte derrière eux. Le capitaine se ressaisit et se rassit normalement en se raclant la gorge avec ses '_'meuhmeuhmeuhhh''_ traditionnels. Bob et Brad se relèvent, les uniformes déchirés, amochés et plein de sang. Flavien entre, rigolant en les voyant ainsi. Il est en scaphandre, tenant un sac à dos et son casque dans ses bras]

Flavien : Capitaine, je suis prêt pour aller explorer…

Capitaine : Parfait, Flavien (Subitement méchant envers le scientifique, en repassant qu'il ne voulait pas) Amenez Brad avec vous, ça va lui faire _''prendre l'air''_ ! (Brad pâlit)

**oOoOoOoOo**

[Sur la planète. Flavien et Brad marchent dans une forêt dense, côte à côte sur un minuscule sentier, regardant partout comme s'ils chercheraient quelque chose, armes en l'air.]

Brad (Nerveux) : Vous êtes sûr que vous avez entendu des bruits de pas ? On a vraiment l'air seul…

Flavien (agacé) : Pour la centième fois en moins de 5 minutes, oui ! C'était tout près… Comme si quelqu'un nous aurait dépassé… J'ai sentis que l'air devait froid…

Brad (Désobligeant, en regardant en l'air) : Vous avez dû rêvez !

Flavien : Puisse que je vous le dis !

Brad (en agissant en gamin capricieux, menaçant, tandis que Flavien ne l'écoutait même pas) : Je vais le dire au capitaine que vous perdez votre temps pour rien ! Il va bien voir qu'il a fait une erreur en me mettant en équipe avec vous ! Il va arrêter de m'envoyer sur des planètes possiblement dangereuses ! Je vous avertis… s'il arrive quelque chose à mon merveilleux corps, je rempli le formulaire 234-B et je vous fais radier de l'ordre des opérateurs radar incompétents en manque d'attention et je … !

Flavien (Le coupant, sèchement, regardant fixement devant lui) : Chuuuuttt ! Fermez-la !

Brad : En tant que second-officier, je vous ferais remarquer que…

Flavien (Arrête de marcher brusquement, répétant) : J'ai dit _''chuuuuttt !''_, imbécile….

[Flavien semble alerté et sur ses gardes par quelque chose devant lui justement et pointe son arme. Il n'y a rien du tout, pourtant]

Flavien : Ça recommence…

[Sans prévenir, il se met à courir le long du sentier. Brad se met à courir derrière lui, trainant de la patte. Ils parcourent au moins un bon cent mètres avant que Flavien s'arrête finalement, un peu troublé]

Flavien (essoufflé) : C'est parti ! Je le sentais encore ! Ça m'a échappé ! C'était tout près !

Brad (tout aussi essoufflé) : D'après moi, c'était un coup de vent, votre affaire.

Flavien : Non, il ne vente même pas ! Venez, on continue…

[Brad soupire, exaspéré.]

**oOoOoOoOo**

[Quelques minutes plus tard]

[Le chemin est devenu de plus en plus étroit et les branches des arbres et des conifères commencent à obstruer le chemin. Les deux se tracèrent un chemin difficilement un chemin à l'aide de leurs fusils. Alors, le chemin se sépare en plusieurs directions, ce qu'ils ne voient pas. Ainsi les deux prennent des chemins différents, un à gauche, l'autre à droite, s'en apercevoir]

[De son coté, Flavien se retrouve tout près d'une rivière au bout de quelques minutes. Il s'aperçoit alors qu'il a égaré Brad et rebrousse chemin]

[De son coté, Brad continue dans le même type de petit chemin jusqu'à temps qu'il débouche sur une clairière. Une barrière de bois entoure la clairière et lorsque Brad arrive devant celle-ci, il remarque une pancarte juste à côté de l'entrée. Il la lit.]

''_**La Réserve du Paradis vous souhaite la bienvenue à la clairière abritant la fontaine de jouvence.**_

_**Visite guidée des alentours sur demande auprès de l'apôtre Luc, vice-propriétaire du terrain.**_

_**Ne pas franchir le cordon de velours.**_

_**Appareil photo / caméra, canards et pigeons sont strictement interdits.**_

_**Bonne visite à toi, visiteur, celui qui visite ! ''**_

Brad (Stupéfait) : La Réserve du Paradis ? Drôle de nom de planète…

[Il ouvre la barrière de bois et se retrouve dans la clairière, la pancarte l'ayant intrigué. Il avance de plusieurs mètres puis on aperçoit alors une immense fontaine, très brillante. L'eau semble magnifiquement claire et bonne et le socle de la fontaine est en fer forgé, avec toutes sortes de dessins gravés. Une statue est dressée au centre du bassin, c'est un ange à genoux et de l'eau tombe de ses ailes. Un cordon de velours rouge entour la fontaine, comme écrit sur le panneau. Brad semble trouver ça très beau et aperçoit une autre pancarte qu'il va lire]

''_**La fontaine de Jouvence (ou Fontaine de vie ou Méchante belle affaire, on se baigne tu Monique?).**_

_**Symbole de vie éternelle, de rajeunissement et excellent remède miracle face à toutes les crèmes anti-âge, cette fontaine est biblique et des notions de pureté et de régénération y sont associées. Elle est mythique depuis des siècles et intensément recherchée, elle resta introuvable... **_

_**Bien sûr, puisqu'elle a souvent changé d'endroit selon les récits et les époques. Et comme l'a déjà dit Moise : ''Chercher donc la terre promise avant de vouloir être immortel à crever dans le désert, bande de twits.'' !**_

_**Pas touche !**_

_**Sinon = attention ayoye bobo !**_

_**[La traduction en latin était en dessous.}''**_

Brad : Wow ! Incroyable ! Il me la faut! Ça va être bon pour contrôler sur mes esclaves quand on va trouver cette foutue planète !

[Il sortit quelques bouteilles de son sac et ria méchamment, en passant au-dessus du cordon. Rien ne se passe, aucune sonnerie, mais l'ange bouge sa tête vers Brad, qui ne le remarque pas]

Brad : Ça bien faire pour mes échantillons d'eau ça, niakniakniak! Brad, Spitfire, tu es génial ! (embrasse sa main)

**oOoOoOoOo**

[Quelques minutes plus tard. Le niveau de l'eau de la fontaine a considérablement baissé, il n'en reste presque plus. Brad est revenu sur ses pas et franchit la barrière. À ce moment, Flavien arrive, essoufflé et confus]

Flavien : Enfin ! Vous êtes là ! Pourquoi vous ne répondiez pas au contact radio?

Brad (mentant) : Ben, je les ai pas entendus !

Flavien : Bon venez, on retrouve sur le vaisseau. On dirait que c'est rien que de la forêt dans cette zone, ça sert à rien d'explorer. Va falloir se téléfaxer ailleurs…

**oOoOoOoOo**

[Bureau du capitaine. Le capitaine et Valence sont en train de s'embrasser en secret, contre le bureau. Soudainement, Valence s'arrête]

Valence : Oh je r'aime, je t'aime, mon gros jambon en suuucre !

Capitaine : Moi aussi, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, ma clémentine d'amooouuur !

Valence : Je t'aime plus !

Capitaine : Non, c'est moi qui t'aime le pluuus !

[Les deux recommencent à s'embrasser, mais la montre du capitaine sonne]

Capitaine (soupirant) : Oh, c'est pas vrai… (réponds en appuyant sur un bouton) Oui ?

Voix hors champ de Pétrolia : Capitaine… Flavien et Brad viennent de revenus et Serge 2 est battérialisé, il va pouvoir les aider !

Capitaine : D'accord, j'arrive. Merci, Pétrolia (Il appuie une autre fois sur le bouton de sa montre) battérialisé, pfff…

Valence : Ohhh, c'est pas juste ! Pour une fois qu'on avait la paix ! On aurait pu en profiter pour…

Capitaine (la coupant) : Je sais… Attends-moi ici, ça sera pas long… (il l'embrasse sur le front, tandis que Valence croise les bras, boudeuse)

[Le capitaine sort de la pièce et Valence s'assit sur le bureau, toujours un peu fâchée. Elle attend et attend… Soudain, un grand bruit, ressemblant à un coup de tonnerre se fait entendre dans le bureau.]

Valence (sursautant) : Charles ? C'est toi ? T'es-tu en train de vouloir me faire peur, mon maudit ?

[Elle saute du bureau et regarde partout. Le bruit recommence et un flash de lumière aveuglant. Un homme ressemblant à un gentleman, habillé en complet et portant un chapeau haut de forme, apparu. Il a des cheveux châtains et des yeux verts et semble assez grand. Malgré son air posé et intelligent, il semble en colère.]

Valence (Stupéfaite et bafouillant) : Qu'est… que ?...

L'homme (Souriant, comme si rien n'y était) : Oh faite vous en pas, ma petite dame. j'ai des méthodes plus spectaculaires pour surprendre… Mais j'ai eu une grosse journée, aujourd'hui, eille 10 gros accidents mortels, 10 ! … Il dirait bien ce qu'ils voudront les curés, mais je peux pas être partout à la fois à me faire prier…

Valence (Toujours sur le choc) : Mais vous êtes…

L'homme (Exaspéré) : Le bon Dieu… blablabla… Le Créateur de l'humanité…. Blablabla… tu me vois comme tu me crois… blablabla… Je la connais la chanson, pas besoin de un mot de plus…

Valence : Est-ce que je suis… morte ?... J'ai fait quelque chose de mal et vous voulez me punir ?...

Dieu : Voyons ! Comme si j'avais du temps à perdre en apparaissant à la mort ou à chaque gaffe de quelqu'un ! Z'êtes vraiment caves les humains…

Valence : Pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

Dieu : Je cherche Brad Sptifire ! Il a fait quelque chose qui ne se fait pas, justement ! (Écho menaçant) Il va goûter à la colère de Dieu !

Valence : Ah … Et pourquoi vous êtes pas apparu devant lui ? Il est pas ici !

Dieu (gêné d'un coup) : Oh je sais… mais mes dons de retracer quelqu'un ont rétrécis au lavage et faut que je m'en commande d'autres…

Valence : Je peux vous poser une question?

Dieu : Allez-y…

Valence : C'est tout ce qu'on a supposé sur la mort?

Dieu : Oh, il est sûr que les humains ont beurrés épais, mais oui, vrai que je suis là !... Enfin, comme l'illusion que je suis là… En fait non, vrai comme… Vous voyez que je veux dire…

Valence (hochant la tête) : Oui…

Dieu (regardant sa montre) : Bon, je vous dérange pas plus, mamzelle Leclerc ! Faut que je le trouve et me dépêcher à lui crier après. J'ai la réunion du syndicat des morts vedettes dans une heure. Il faut surtout pas que je manque leurs chialages sinon ils vont encore plus m'en demander. Ce qu'ils m'énervent ceux-là…

Valence : Attendez ! Qu'est que vous allez faire à Brad ? Qu'est qu'il a fait ?

Dieu (Avec un clin d'œil) : Inquiétez-vous pas, manzelle Leclerc… J'ai l'air violent, sadique, colérique et tout le tralala comme ça, mais je suis doux comme un agneau – Hahaha, agneau de Dieu, vous la pognez ? – et j'ai jamais les mains pleines de sang…

[Dieu disparu en lui faisant une révérence et Valence reste bête et pensive]

**oOoOoOoOo**

**[Quelles sont les intentions de Dieu ? Brad va-t-il y goûter ? Comment Dieu l'a-t-il su ? Comment les autres voient Dieu ? Quelle est cette planète étrange ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Quand est-ce qu'on mange ?**

**Toutes ses questions et bien plus... À suivre !... mouhahaha…]**


End file.
